The Huge Break Up
by BOTDFforlife
Summary: This is a story about how Marceline and Bubblegum are handling their break up (Changes perspectives later on)
1. Sadness In the CastleBubblegum

"Princess?" Peppermint Butler asked as he walked into my room. "Would you like any tea?" I could tell he could hear me crying from my bed. Anyone who walked into my room could either hear me sniffling or crying.

"No thank you Peppermint Butler," I said. I was trying not to sound like I am trying to pull myself together, but I knew there was no point. "Can I have some more tissues please?" I asked. Peppermint Butler left the room without saying another word. Once he was gone I looked down at all the pictures Marcilene and I took together. "I miss you Marci," I said quietly.

I couldn't stop Looking at all the pictures that showed her and I as a couple. They all showed events that made her smile and happier then anyone else in the land of Ooo. Our dates, travels, our kisses caught on camera, and everything else we did. "I'm so sorry Marci…." I said to myself. I broke out into tears. I never knew I would miss a girl from the Nightosphere.


	2. SHE PROBABLY HAS SOMEONE ELSE! Marci

I can't help but reread all of the text messages we sent to each other when we were together. I haven't left the house in weeks. I've been laying in bed wearing a baggy t-shirt, a pink hoodie, sweatpants, slippers, and kept my hair in a ponytail. All of the pictures we took together are on my floor, I haven't touched my axe-bass in weeks, and only sad songs played in my room.

"Oh Bonnabelle…." I said to myself. I started crying from all the memories that ran through my head. "Why did you have to go?" I put my phone to my chest and closed my eyes. I know it has been 4 years but I still feel the same way I did about her 4 years ago. I threw my phone at the wall. "COME ON MARCI YOU GOT TO GET OVER HER! SHE PROBABLY HAS SOMEONE ELSE BY NOW!" Wait….what if she does have someone else….? 'SHE PROBABLY SOMEONE ELSE BY NOW!' kept repeating in my head.

Knowing that she could be with someone else broke my heart even more. I never thought I could miss her so much. 'SHE PROBABLY HAS SOMEONE ELSE BY NOW!' is still repeating in my head. I started to break down into tears and then slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

"I would have never imagined you leaving my life," I said to myself in the mirror. I started crying again and then looked back at my bed. I saw Hambo sitting on one of my pillows. I walked over to my bed, picked Hambo up and hugged him. "At least I still have you..."

I started cleaning up the photos that were on the floor. I looked at some of them while I was picking them up. I smiled at some of them. My heart may be broken but I can't help but smile at the memories. "MARCI!" someone yelled from outside. I looked out my window and saw Finn standing outside.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled at myself. I forgot that Finn and I were supposed to go pick candy apples near the candy kingdom. I quickly got ready and started walking outside.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked. "You were supposed to meet me at my house remember?" I nodded. I didn't want Finn to know that I was crying. He never knew that Bubblegum and I dated. I still refuse to tell him. I looked at my window and remembered that there were some pictures on the floor. I closed my eyes to keep myself from crying.

"Sorry Finn guess I forgot," I told him.

"Ok lets go!"

* * *

As Finn and I walked into the Candy Kingdom, I could hear the candy people whispering stuff about me. Mostly stuff about 'I can't believe she's here after Bubblegum and her broke up' and 'I never thought she would come back unless it was to see Bubblegum'. I guess I was the newest thing in the kingdom because nothing happens.

As we walked up the stairs Memfred the piñata announced that we were here. Probably only to warn Bubblegum that I was here. "Announcing Finn the human and Marceline The Vampire Queen!"

"I just want to say hi to Bubblegum really quick," Finn said. I wasn't really that happy when Finn said that. I didn't want to see Bubblegum but I wanted to hang out with Finn so I kinda had no choice


	3. Ex-Girlfriend in the Castle-Bubblegum

I heard Memfred say that Finn was here. I just couldn't believe that he announced Marcilene was here. I quickly put on a dress and quickly went down stairs. "Oh hi Bubblegum!" Finn said smiling. Marcilene just leaned against the wall behind him.

"Hello Finn," I said smiling. Then I looked over at Marcilene "Marcilene." Marcilene waved at me. I rolled my eyes because I know that's just her way of making me mad. It's hard to act like I don't care. Seeing Marcilene made me want to run into her arms and just say I'm sorry. I knew I couldn't do that because she would probably think that I was just saying that.

"You said you needed help with something over the phone yesterday?" Finn asked. I nodded.

"I need to do a study on your brain waves and emotions," I said. "I want to see the difference of your brain and since you brought Marcilene I guess we could use her too." Marcilene shrugged. I figured she would do that. She never really cared for me using her as a test subject.

"Ok," she said plainly. "Whatever her highness wants." She bowed and started laughing. I rolled my eyes once again. She always did this too. At this point I just want to get away from her. It will bring back bad memories…..well happy memories that have just became sad over 4 years.


	4. The Testing - Marci

Bubblegum hasn't used me as a test subject since we were together. Plus why would she want to see my emotions? I really don't want to do this testing but maybe it will help me get over her. I just hope the memories of Bubblegum and I together don't come back….

I just don't understand why she wants to use my brain. She could have just used her own. I wonder if she just thinks I'm mad at her or something. I'm not mad…well kinda but mostly upset. After walking down a long ass hallway we finally got to the lab. She put us on these metal tables (which were cold as hell) and told us what was going on. "I'm going to put some wires on your head and on your heart. It will properly calculate on your real emotions," she said. "I will see what you're thinking about and how you feel about what you're thinking about on the monitor." Now that scared me. I have to try my hardest not to think about her. Otherwise, I'm screwed.

Bubblegum put the wires on Finn's heart and chest. Then she came over to me and put the wires on me. For a quick second she looked into my eyes. My heart broke a little inside. I loved seeing her pink eyes. They were and still are my favorite feature about her. She went behind her monitor and started flipping some switches. She finally looked up at us. "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" Finn yelled.

"Yeah sure," I said. The machine turned on and all you could hear was buzzing. Bubblegum looked at the monitors for Finn and I. 'Ok think of your axe-bass, your music, your brother, and anything else that makes you happy' I thought to myself. Then another thought came to my head. 'But Bubblegum makes me happy….'


	5. The Monitors Say Everything-Bubblegum

I shouldn't have looked at Marcilene in the eyes. It just breaks my heart to see her in my castle. After pretending to look at the monitors I looked down at Finns. He was thinking of Flame Princess. I knew he missed her. He has been acting kind of funny lately too. He wouldn't be flirting with other princesses if he didn't miss someone.

I looked at Marcilene's and saw….me….why is she thinking about me? Is she still mad at me? I looked over at the heart monitor and saw that she was feeling heart broken. I looked over at Marcilene. She looked fine and just laid there. Completely relaxed.

"Alright you guys," I said. "Thanks for helping me out." I looked at Marcilene and then back at the clipboard to record some of the numbers that were on the screen. "Finn your reading was interesting." Crap I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's classified," I replied. "You'll find out later." I can't believe Marcilene was thinking about me. 'Is she mad or does she miss me?' either way it breaks my heart but makes me happy knowing that she still thinks about us. I started humming one of Marcilene's songs and then accidentally let some lines slip out "Just another lame excuse to make me mad it's getting me down….you know I'm actually GLAD to see you.." I sang.

It's amazing seeing the one I love back in my kingdom. The fact that we aren't together though hurts. More then anything. If only she knew how much I missed her.T


End file.
